Okeanos
by Ryu Kuroneko
Summary: Cierta mañana yo desperté por el sofocante brillo de Sol chocando contra mi cara. Cansado de soportar este molesto resplandor que emanaba a gran presión, abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue a Rider, mirándome con una irritante sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al ver mis ojos abiertos lo primero que exclamó fue: "¡Eh, bossu! ¡Por fin levantaste! ¡Nos vamos a Okeanos!-riesgospoilr-


Cierta mañana yo desperté por el sofocante brillo de Sol chocando contra mi cara. Cansado de soportar este molesto resplandor que emanaba a gran presión, abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue a mi servant de clase Rider, Iskandar, mirándome con una irritante sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al ver mis ojos abiertos lo primero que exclamó fue: "_¡Eh, bossu! ¡Por fin levantaste! ¡Nos vamos a Okeanos!"_

Recostándome me di cuenta de que estábamos en su carruaje, sobrevolando el cielo. A cuatro patas gateé hacia el borde, pudiendo notar las elevadas alturas en las que flotábamos. –_Levanta de una vez, bossu.-_ Dijo Rider cogiéndome de la camisa como si la piel del cuello de un gato se tratase, poniéndome en pie. -_¡Los grandes guerreros deben alzarse en pie sin vacilar y hacer ver lo grande que eres frente al mundo! –_Exclamó una vez me levantó, a lo que le repliqué: "_Pero el gran guerrero eres tú, yo no tengo nada que ver con es-…" _ Él me interrumpió posando dos de sus vigorosos dedos sobre mis labios, para hacerme callar. –_Sinceramente, yo te considero como uno de los mejores guerreros que he tenido el placer de conocer._

Yo le miré con un rostro algo enojado, no creía sus palabras, aunque el rubor cubrió mis mejillas igualmente. Sin saber por qué yo llevaba mis pantalones negros y mi suéter verde usuales, desconociendo el paradero de mi pijama. Entonces, Rider me agarró y me puso delante de él, mientras arreó a los búfalos con el látigo para que se pusiesen en acción. Y mientras observaba el cielo que dejábamos atrás, él me susurró: "_Las tierras son tan bellas, bossu… No puedo creer que haya tenido que esperar tantos milenios para poder ver con mis propios ojos el extenso Okeanos." _Yo le sonreí frunciendo levemente el ceño, un tanto chulesco diría. De repente, Iskandar hizo bajar el carro bruscamente, lo que hizo que me aferrase a él. "_¡Rider! ¡Ve más despacio!"_ Grité con un agobio terrible con cierto tartamudeo provocado por aquella bajada tan brusca, sin embargo, él echó una de sus típicas risas que tanto me irritaban… Bueno, solo un poco…

Llegamos a las arenas de una costa de, como él acostumbraba a llamarlo, _Okeanos_. Aparcó el carruaje por allí y al fin pudimos pisar aquellas blancas y suaves arenas. A mí me costó coger un poco el equilibro en las arenas después del carruaje. Él, vistiendo con su típica _camiseta de conquistador_ y sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el carruaje; me dijo que hiciese lo mismo. Ambos, descalzos, comenzamos a caminar por la arena para acercarnos a la orilla.

-_Te he dicho mil veces que no te muevas tan bruscamente con el carruaje, Rider. –_Rechisté mientras caminábamos hacia el agua.- _Sentí que los órganos se me iban a salir por la boca. _– Rider pareció ignorar mis palabras. –_Fíjate bien, bossu.-_ Pues dijo él seguidamente, mientras extendía el brazo mostrándome todo el océano. –_Aquí está el lugar que ni mis hombres ni yo llegamos a ver algún día, pero, finalmente, yo lo he conseguido. –_Miré de reojo a Rider y vi en sus ojos un dolor y enternecimiento que jamás había podido ver en él… Echaba de menos a sus soldados, era sin duda un gran rey. Yo le sonreí y me puse delante de él. Me puse de rodillas y cogí su mano para besarla. –_Dígame que desea hacer hoy, mi Rey. –_Tras estas palabras le dirigí una sonrisa, a lo que él contesto con otra más enternecedora. Tiró de mi mano para levantarme, con su rudeza, y me abrazó a él. –_Celebremos la llegada a Okeanos, bossu. Hagamos este lugar solo nuestro… Con una gran conquista._

Esas palabras de Rider me asustaron un poco; fueron un tanto bruscas. ¿Qué quería decir? Estaba algo extrañado, así que pregunté: _"¿Qué tipo de conquista?"_ y seguidamente, él se agacho, con sus vigorosos brazos me atrapó contra su fornido cuerpo y me susurró: "_La de tu cuerpo, para inmortalizar este lugar en el recuerdo." _Unas palabras que me hicieron tiritar de los nervios. Mi vello se puso de punta y mis mejillas no podían estar más ruborizadas. Su aliento tan cerca de mí y sus palabras tan… no sabría describirlas, con esa grave y ruda voz que la hacía tan característica, se apoderaron completamente de mí. Con una de sus grandes manos subió mi suéter por la parte de mi espalda, para introducir la otra por el pantalón, agarrando mi trasero con delicadeza. Éste contacto ya me hizo sentir que perdía el sentido, mi frente se volvió caliente y la vista borrosa, seguidamente me dio leves mordisquitos en la oreja mientras me acariciaba la espalda con la otra mano libre. Era una sensación tan relajante y a la vez tan impactante… Mi corazón latía como nunca había latido, mejor dicho, mi corazón _estaba bailando._ Sentí que aquello no era real, era una sensación demasiado gozosa como para poder ser una verdad, y además nunca me había imaginado a Rider de ese modo…

Entonces, pasó a lamer mi cuello, cada vez con menos delicadeza, aferrándome hacia él mientras acariciaba mi espalda y bajaba mis pantalones; la lascivia estaba acabando con él, y pronto, también conmigo. Agarré su rostro con mis manos y dirigí sus labios hasta los míos, hasta que finalmente se encontraron en una danza de lenguas que sorprendió a Rider, o eso pude notar por su gesto. Mi lengua estaba temblorosa, se movía al ritmo de mi corazón, podría decir. Su lengua era tan grande… tenía mucho por donde lamer, era demasiado excitante. Cuando pude darme cuenta, Rider ya bajó mis pantalones junto a mis calzoncillos hasta los tobillos, quedándome muerto de la vergüenza. –_Ri-Rider… Cre-creo que estás yendo demasiado rápido… -_Decía tembloroso y tartamudo, una vez me separé de sus labios. Él me miró algo extrañado, yo no dejaba de jadear, algo que parecía gustarle. –_Perdóname, bossu, -_Susurró él.-_ Olvidé que en estos milenios las personas han perdido cierto libido por las religiones y las leyes. Tendré que ser más sutil… -_Este comentario por su parte me picó bastante, le miré con un rostro algo enojado que le hizo sonreír, esto me irritó aun más, así que cogí sus manos y las coloqué una en cada nalga mía. –_No soy tan débil como crees, Rider, estoy preparado para lo que sea. – _Y tras rechistarle esto, él acercó su rostro más al mío y con una mirada un tanto pícara, y me susurró: _"Pues entonces podrás saborear junto a mí éste momento, vasallo." _Un apodo que le hizo echar una leve risa, que yo interrumpí con mi boca. Le besé profundamente, de manera tan radical que ni él mismo se lo esperó. Quitó una de sus manos de mi trasero y acariciando la cintura la llevó hasta mi ingle, y una vez allí, comprobó lo erecto que estaba mi miembro. Mientras me besaba sonrió al saber esto, y provocó un sonrojo más fuerte en mis mejillas… Yo desaté su enorme capa y la tiré a la arena, cerca de nosotros. Pude ver mucho más su robusto cuerpo, qué me resultaba tan seductor con esas cicatrices…

De repente comenzó a acariciar mi pene, con delicadeza pero de una manera excitante, hasta comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud con miedo a lastimarme. Su mano era tan grande que solo necesitó tres dedos para masturbarme… Sí, prefiero pensar que su mano era grande. Me tiró contra la arena, poniéndose él encima de mí, y sin dejar de besarme intensamente, me masturbaba de manera cada vez más rápida, algo que comenzaba a sentirse doloroso, pero disfrutaba como nunca. Entre el jugueteo de nuestras lenguas y esa sensación yo me encontraba paralizado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de moverme, y de hacerle algo a él también, así que bajé la cremallera de su pantalón vaquero y de ahí salió de un soplo su vigoroso y enorme pene… Mi timidez no pudo evitarse al verlo, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para pararme en pensar en cosas así; así que decidí agarrarlo con ambas manos y masturbarlo con rapidez. El bailoteo de mi corazón, mi fuerte respiración, su miembro entre mis manos, su calor, su aliento… Todo, todo me tenía apresado en un ambiente de lujuria que nos enredaba a los dos. Un sentimiento y una sensación que realmente desde hace mucho había ansiado experimentar con él, aunque no me hubiese parado a pensarlo… Sin duda alguna tenía merecida la etiqueta de _Rey de los Conquistadores,_ pues con facilidad consiguió conquistar completamente todo mi cuerpo.

De repente, e incontroladamente, comencé a soltar unos fuertes gemidos provocados por el frotamiento de mi pene con sus dedos. Era demasiado gozoso como para guardar todo aquello dentro de mí. Debía gritarlo. –_Eh… Bossu… ¿Estás preparado para algo más? _–Susurró Rider deteniendo mis manos, las cuales estaban concentradas en hacerle sentir bien. –_A… ¿A qué te… refieres? –_Dije costosamente entre los jadeos provocados por el placer. Entonces, una vez solté su miembro, él con dos dedos de su mano libre separó mis nalgas, soltó mi pene para agarrar el suyo y prepararlo para penetrar. –_Esto puede dolerte un poco, bossu… - _Susurró mientras apretujó su glande contra mi ano, mientras con su otra mano lo abría más y más, algo que me estaba comenzando a molestar. -_¡A-a-a-a-ah! ¡Es-espera! ¡Espera! ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡No va a caber ahí! ¡Estate quieto…! –_Gritaba nervioso, intentando separarle en vano, pues mi parálisis y su resistencia lo impidieron. Finalmente, consiguió introducir el glande completo, lo que me hizo sentir la abertura de mi culo y una ligera gota de sangre recorrer mi trasero hasta aterrizar en la arena. Aquello dolía, muchísimo. La presión era cada vez mayor en mi ano, y resultaba algo agobiante. -_¡Rider! ¡Me-me-me estás haciendo daño! ¡Para…! –_Grité con una débil voz, aunque me estaba rindiendo de rechistar porque, ciertamente... Cada vez me gustaba más. Una vez metió hasta la mitad su pene y lo volvió a sacar, dejó de dolerme, y al instante desee que lo volviese a hacer. Y así lo hizo, volvió a introducir su miembro en mi trasero, pero esta vez me gustó más aun; el dolor y el placer se hicieron notar en un gozoso temblor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero donde más residía ese temblor, era en mi estómago y en el trasero. Para rematar todo este placer, Rider continuó masturbándome mientras me sodomizaba, con delicadeza pero rapidez. _–¡Aah! ¡Ri-Rider! ¡Esta sensación es…ah… demasiado…! –_Exclamaba entre jadeos, sudando a más no poder a causa del movimiento, el baile de mi corazón y el abrasador Sol impactando contra mi cuerpo casi desnudo. Notando la cálida temperatura, Rider me quitó el suéter, la corbata y la camisa, seguidamente se deshizo completamente de mis pantalones. A continuación, se quitó él su camiseta y sus pantalones; pero todo esto sin parar de hacérmelo… Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, lo que hacía aun más excitante el momento. El contemplar su torso desnudo mientras me hacía esas cosas… Era demasiado excitante, pero de pronto llegó una sensación que me hizo gemir a un más fuerte, y era un cosquilleo que provenía desde mi estómago, y pasaba por mis testículos… Un cosquilleo tan placentero, y una presión tan fuerte en mi miembro… Sabía que iba a eyacular, y debía hacérselo saber a Rider. "_¡Ya… me vengo, Rider!" _Dije entre aquellos gemidos, a lo que Rider, con su rostro lleno de placer y concentración no hizo el menor caso a mis palabras, y siguió. Y tal como esperaba, me corrí. Manché toda su mano, algo que me hizo dio bastante vergüenza… Poco después, fue él el que eyaculó, pero dentro de mí, y el sentir su semen recorriendo mi interior fue algo… Extraordinario.

Finalmente, agotado, se tumbó en la arena junto a mí y me abrazó. Ambos estábamos respirando fuertemente, muy cansados y verdaderamente relajados… Era una sensación genial. Yo también me abracé a él, dejándome arropar entre sus musculosos brazos. Ambos, tirados en la arena, abrazados y desnudos… Ahh, era una sensación tan maravillosa que, como vuelvo a repetir, no parecía real…La marea había subido de repente, y el agua de la orilla ya llegaba hasta nosotros. Era una ventaja, ya que así podríamos refrescar nuestros cálidos cuerpos.

-_Y así es como concluye otra conquista del gran Iskandar, bossu…-_Dijo Rider con orgullo, mirando al cielo. –_Sin duda eres un gran conquistador, mi Rey… -_Le susurré yo con una sonrisa. –_Te quiero, Rider. _–Susurré de nuevo secamente, a lo que él me contestó con otra sonrisa.

"_¿Sabes? Lo estás haciendo realmente bien, bossu."  
"¿A qué te refieres, Rider?"  
"Los leales sirvientes deben dejar sus sentimientos atrás para cumplir la voluntad de su señor, y tú lo estás haciendo realmente bien."_

"_Pero, Rider, no te entiendo…"_

"_Pronto lo entenderás todo. Quiero volver a explicarte una cosa. Cada vez que nos veamos no recordarás lo que pasó, creerás que todo sigue tal y como antes, y lo recordarás al abrir los ojos. "_

"_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que abrir los ojos? Si no estoy… durmiendo…"_

"_Hasta la próxima, bossu. Ya decidiremos a donde ir cuando nos volvamos a ver."_

_._

_._

_._

Cierta mañana yo desperté por el sofocante brillo de Sol chocando contra mi cara. Cansado de soportar este molesto resplandor que emanaba a gran presión desde mi ventana, abrí los ojos y me pude hallar en mi habitación, toda desordenada, como siempre. Desde que Rider se fue no quise volver a ordenarla hasta irme, para poder sentirle hasta el último segundo… Y sí, ya lo recordé todo. Rider y yo, al ser un servant y un master tan conectados, su fantasma reside ahora en mi subconsciente, y cada vez que sueño, nos volvemos a ver. Me hace sentir las sueños como si fuesen reales, incluso elimina mi recuerdo de su muerte al soñar para que no piense que todo es una mentira. Aunque sabía que le volvería a ver la noche siguiente, unas lágrimas no pudieron evitarse derramar por mis mejillas, incluso sentía aun su aroma cerca, tan cerca… Aunque esto último era culpa mía, ya que yo siempre dormía con su enorme _camiseta de conquistador,_ que además de confortable, era su camiseta.

De pronto, el despertador sonó. Eran las 7 a.m. de la mañana y tenía un vuelo en una hora. "_Agh… Debo darme una ducha rápida y recogerlo todo, o no llegaré a tiempo."_ Me di cuenta de que también… mojé algo las sábanas, inevitable siendo un sueño húmedo. "_Tendré que encargarme de esto también…"_ pensé con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Cada noche, siempre, me acostaba temprano y dormía el mayor tiempo posible, para olvidarme de la realidad y volver a estar junto a él. Realmente, te amo, Rey de los Conquistadores.

Fin.


End file.
